thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cleanse (TC)
"The Cleanse" is the eighth and final episode of [[Season 4 (TC)|'Season 4']] of [[The Cleansing|'The Cleansing']]. It is the 32nd episode overall. Synopsis When forces collide. Episode Darkness. It felt funny to John. He had seen darkness so many times in his life. So many times, he had been knocked out or blindfolded. He was used to it now. The shingles of chains startled him. He knew he was in chains as well, but he hadn’t moved yet. He wondered if anyone else was in the room. Sound felt so weird to him. Silence. He hadn’t heard nothing in what seemed like forever. He was always fighting for his life and never had a moment where he was relaxed. Before the outbreak, he had always had struggles with his life. He never had a girlfriend or a family. All he could do now was be the best he could be. What sounded like a door swung open. He could see little cracks of light through his blindfold. John hears two men talking. “Pick up the young girl, I’ll get the leader guy.” “Okay.” Footstep walk over to him one of the men starts picking him up. He comes back to reality and kicks the man in the balls. “ARGG! FUCK!” John falls to the ground and slams his head. He is kicked a few times before a familiar voice shouts. “STOP!” He hears someone getting punched and a crack. “WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO? HUH! PICK THEM UP AND BRING THEM TO MY OFFICE!” “But s-sir.” “Don’t BUT me. Pick them up and BRING THEM INTO MY OFFICE!” Some spit lands on John’s face as he’s picked up once more and brought out of the room. AMC PRESENTS Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Matt Lintz Ranbir Kapoor Lauren Cohan Tyler James Williams Josh Holloway Ned Luke Ty Simpkins Writer: Rannay & TheCreatorAnimator Director: Rannay Showrunner: TheCreatorAnimator THE CLEANSING A door is opened and John and Lily get placed down in seats. Their blindfolds are taken off and they both see that they are in an office room. Michael slams his hand down on the desk and sits down. “Hello you guys, it’s lovely to see you again after all this time. I’m sure you remember me I was Sarah’s second-in-command. And John, you may not know this but the survivors of Sarah’s community are all following me now, and also we fought you way back before Quinlos.”, he says in a snarky tone. “We are The Devil’s Servants! You see, after you thought you defeated The Devil’s Servant, the survivors all came together and made Sarah our new leader. We were gonna tell you but you escaped before we could. After you again thought you put an end to Sarah’s people. I came along as one of the survivors and made this. So, there’s your quick rundown of what we are. Any questions?” John speaks up. “Where are we? How did you find us? And what are you going to do to us?” “Lot of questions John.” He stands up and walks over to him and sit on the table. “Lot o’ questions. Florida, first of all. Second, your friend Ella was talking over the radio to someone. We wanted you all dead so we came after you. And we are going to kill you, and probably then eat you. Need that PROTEIN!”, he exclaims in excitement. Lily gives a shocked look. “R-right” John gives her a look of disappointment. Michael starts up again. “Seriously though, the reason I brought you in here was to ask you who you want me to kill first.” John and Lily give him a haunted look. “Sorry, but me and Lily are not choosing who to kill... because we don’t die. If I was to choose who to be killed first it would be you.” “Big talk for a small man. Jack, our original leader who you met for a small time back on Devil’s Road until he blew up our original compound and of course Sarah isn't around anymore, so I can do anyone I want to you. I can break your bones, knock your teeth out, maybe skin you alive.” John suddenly jumps up and attacks him. The two fall into a bookshelf while Lily goes from his gun. Michael punches John and John falls and breaks through the desk. He continues to fight Lily and elbows her face. He grabs his gun but is quickly sideswiped by John into the door. He falls through. John grabs his gun and starts walking through the massive hole in the door. Suddenly, he punched and falls to the ground. Blood falls out from his mouth and nose. He’s picked up by his collar and smashed into the ground a few times until Lily attacks Michael’s bodyguard. She jumps and his back and starts choking him. They quarrel around while John jumps on Michael and starts beating him with his fists. The bodyguard chucks her off his back and she break through a wall back into the office. Footsteps are heard coming down the hall as the bodyguard picks up a nearly unconscious Lily and smashes her head on the ground. Her body goes limp. The footsteps come around the corner and standing there is Ella, Mike, Chris, Henry, and Besheba. Henry and Mike pull John off Michael who is now just a face full of blood. Besheba karate kicks the bodyguard and knees him in the face. He returns by sucker -unching her in the face. Ella and Chris try to help Lily but before they even get to her, the bodyguard pushes Chris into Besheba and the two get knocked out. Michael 'seyes open up and he kicks leg, knocking him over. Henry falls over too and Mike is slammed down by the bodyguard. The bodyguard helps Michael up. “Thanks Johnathon, let’s get these suckers outside” Night falls. Screaming and cheering can be heard as bonfires build up the heat. The group slowly come to their senses. Henry is grabbed and dragged away. They all see they are outside now in what looks like a courtyard. Michael slaps John’s face. “WAKE UP!” John comes to full awareness. So do the others. A large crowd of people surround them and taunt them. They all see Henry being dragged up a small platform. They fully see where they are now. A destroyed courtyard with vines forming on the brick buildings. It’s now nightime. “LISTEN UP FUCKERS, YOU’VE ANNOYED ME WAY TO FUCKING MUCH NOW... SO MY PLAN TO SHUT YOU UP IS JUST PUTTING A BULLUT IN ONE OF YOUR GUYS. RECKON I’D CHOOSE THE YOUNGEST ONE FIRST JUST SO I CAN SEE YOU GUYS CRY THE MOST FIRST. NOT GONNA TEASE YOU FIRST... BUT BEFORE THAT, I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE. SHOW YOURSELF, MYSTERIOUS STRANGER!” Out from the crowd The Devil’s Servant is someone who looks familiar. John, Ella, and Chris all realize at the same time who it is. Ava. Michael puts his gun to Henry’s head. “Yeah, that’s right you three, recognise her. She joined around the time Sarah became leader after Jack’s unfortunate death. She knew from day one what kind of people you are. TWO YEARS! TWO FUCKING YEARS WE’VE BEEN FIGHTING YOU AND TRACKING YOU DOWN. THIS IS THE END OF YOUR STORY. WE ARE THE DEVIL’S SERVANTS AND WE WILL END YOU.” John shakes his head. “No, we’ll kill you and get Henry back and-” “TOO LATE” BLAM! Henry’s body goes limp and falls to the ground. His head faces the group all on their knees and in shock of what just happened. Henry doesn’t move, blink, or breathe. Mike jumps up and full of angry charges at Michael. He laughs and hits him with his gun. Blood pours from Mike’s head. “Oops, did I hurt you?” He laughs. “Anyone else want to take me on?” Lily tears up. Chris puts his head down. Besheba and Ella hug each other. Something switches in John. He sees red, turns from sad to angry. Not just at Michael, at the world. John stands to face Michael. They both don’t say a word. The crowd goes silent. Nick steps in front of the crowd. His face shows that he’s shocked. Ella sees and remembers him from Quinlos. They meet each other's eyes and Ella mouths for him to do something. He tries talking but all that comes out is stutters. “I-I thi-think-” PKEWWFFF! A sniper bullet cracked through the air and hits Michael smack dab in the middle of his chest, the gaping hole quickly gushes out with blood. He falls to the ground and a pool of blood surrounds him. The crowds run in all different directions. Mike sat up, pulled on Michael’s hair, and smashed his face into the ground. Mike screams in anger. Suddenly, Johnathon comes up behind him, picks him up and throws him through a brick wall. BLAM! Blood seeps out from Johnathon head and he topples over. Nick stands there with his gun still pointing in the same direction. He takes short breaths and starts blinking rapidly. He comes to his senses and rushes over to Mike. He lays unconscious and Nick reaches down to try waking him up. Nick is yanked up and a knife is put to his throat. “You’re dead meat.”, Besheba says. “P-please don’t...” “Wait!”, Ella says. “He’s a prisoner we had back at Quinlos. Let him go, he’s one of us.” The crowds become louder as more gunshots ring out. Chris is seen shooting from behind a concreate barrier and John is nowhere to be found. Carter and Miles peak over from a balcony on one of the buildings and shoot at small groups attacking Chris. Miles tosses a grenade which strains his wound. The grenade explodes on impact killing the groups. Carter lays down fire on the large crowds, mostly going for the people with automatic weapons. He murders the crowds on the east and the north. John comes out from behind a car and rushes Michael. As Michael stands up, he tackled to the ground by John and they both land on Henry’s body. He chokes Michael for what seems like forever. He flails his arm around and grabs John’s gun. He points it at his head but just as he’s about to shoot, Mike comes up and kicks him in the face. A loud sickening crunch is heard. The gunfire gets louder as more of The Devil’s Servant are able to begin shooting back. Ella, Besheba, and Nick all stealth kill three men and take their rifles. They begin shooting from the windows of a building. John beats Michael’s body until Mike moves him away from the body. “Stop John... Stop. Michael’s already dead.” John doesn’t listen to a word he says and punches him in the head. He runs up to his gun, loads it, and shoots Michael in the head three times. Mike comes up behind him and grabs the gun off him. “STOP MICHAEL. JUST STOP. HE’S DEAD. THEY’RE ALL HEAD.” John realizes that the gunfire has stopped. He looks around and sees all the bodies. It was done. The Devil’s Servants were done. It was over. Carter and Miles stand on the balcony. Ella, Besheba, and Nick step out of the building. Chris sits upright against the concreate barrier. Mike looks at John in judgement. “It’s over?” “It’s over.”, Mike says. The group come together and embrace in amazement that they were able to finally all see each other again. The sun rises, and the winter winds begin picking up. Michael’s body is burned with the rest of The Devil’s Servants, including a zombified Ava. As she is added to the burn pile, Chris says a few words. “Just had to turn into the rest of them... Go to hell bitch.” He spits on her body. Henry’s body is wrapped up in a large piece of cloth and is carefully placed in a small grave, located just outside of the set of buildings. Mike says a few words while the group listens. “I met Henry during the final attack on Quinlos. I was able to get him out of there. We were side by side for a year. Led a horde to the coast... well we though. Really, we had been circling Quinlos for a year. So, we used Quinlos as our weapon. Trapped and burned the horde. We were kidnapped and brought here and... then this happened. He was a good kid and I’ll miss him. If it wasn’t for him dying, we wouldn’t have had the strength to fight back. And we’d be dead by now... I’ll miss you Henry... we all will.” The group stands in silence. They mourn. Then that silence is broken. Not this time by a gunshot or the screaming of a person. Mike looks up to the sky. Then Ella. Then Chris. Then Besheba. Then Miles. Then Carter. Then Nick. Then Lily. Then John. The blades can easily distinguish what it is. CHUF! CHUF! CHUF! In the far distance, is something that the group never thought they would see again... A helicopter. Other Cast Co-Stars * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Johnathon Deaths * Henry Wittock * Johnathon * Michael Scott * Ava Wilson (Off-Screen) Trivia * Last appearance of Henry Wittock. * First (and last) appearance of Johnathon. * Last appearance of Michael Scott. * Last appearance of Ava Wilson. * This episode marks Jennifer Aniston's 25th appearance in the show. * This is the last episode of Season 4. * This episode concludes The Devil's Servant Saga. * Ava's appearance was only short because the writers just wanted to conclude where she ended up after the events of "A Place To Call Home". * This episode marks the conclusion of several major characters. ** Additionally, Mike was going to die, but it was scrapped because the writers wanted to be able to continue his story. Note (FROM THE WALKING DEAD WIKI) Well, that's it. Season 4 is done and dusted. Goodbye Henry. Go to hell Michael Go to hell Ava. And I guess go to hell too Johnathon. Really though, I want to thank you guys for reading this for ONE YEAR now. Today is the anniversary of this whole thing started. I've had a few setbacks, but it's all been worth it in the end. I'll make another post tomorrow explaining some things going forward for the series. But for this post, I just want to say thank you. It's been fun writing this. This isn't the end. Season 5 is in the works but for now, I'm taking a break from it all. Just for Christmas. Again, thank you to everyone who has read this series up to this point. I can't wait for Season 5. PLEASE tell me what you thought in the comments and if you liked this finale, please upvote it. Thank You!